Yui the Witch
by Owie Ouch Oof
Summary: Yui escapes the Sakamaki manor and into one of the most powerful witches ever’ home. The witch decides to take Yui under her wing and teaches her not only to defeat vampires but her inner monsters as well.
1. Into the Witch’s Arms

Hello everyone it's me trying to write a fic for the first time. So you know it'll be trash but hey, least I tried, right?

But I hope you enjoy this and of course I can't own Diabolik Lovers but I **can **own this fanfic. So let's jump right into it. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She pushed her feet on the ground as fast as she could, not caring about her torn pink nightdress or her fresh, bloody wounds. Adrenaline pumped in her veins rushing with the crimson liquid she so desperately needed. The same liquid the Sakamaki brothers stole from her. She kept running and running, dodging all the branches that swung at her. In the distance, she saw a faint glow of a wall. She stuck her hands out almost as if to touch it. _Please, God, give me the strength to go just a little farther _she prayed.

"N-fu, I didn't know you could run so fast." The oh-so familiar voice of Laito Sakamaki rang through the forest, piercing her ears. _No, _she thought _There's no way he could've known I was gone_. She dashed towards the barrier, careful not to make a peep.

"Oi, Pancake! Ore-sama sees what you're trying to do but it ain't gonna work!" Came Ayato's voice. Tears began streaming down her face, she couldn't go back to that, that, that devilish place. Not if she could help it. Finally, despite her body screaming at her to stop, she graced the bright wall with her fingers. Her vision dotted and she fell into it, lying unconscious.

A woman was tending to her rather colorful garden saw a flash of baby pink and blonde at the edge of her eyes. Immediately, she jumped up, apologizing to her plants. She ran to to whatever she saw, a dog and a rabbit following her. When she came upon it, a smile made its way on her macchiato face.

"I think we've got a visitor, Sirius. What do you think, Ica?" She asked to her animal companions. She picked up the unconscious girl with ease " Dearie now, you're a light one, aren't you?" The woman whispered into her sun kissed locks. She began to walk away with her until a dreadfully familiar growl met her ears "Oi, you witch, you've got something that belongs to Ore-sama." "Now that's just mean, Ayato-kun, you know she belongs to me"

The woman's expression quickly soured "What the do you want and why are you leeches on my land?" If there was one thing she hated, it was vampires, the Sakamaki family especially. "You know the treaty, Louise, the blood bag's ours." Kanato spoke monotonously. " I know, _Kanto, _but anything or anyone with the exception of the Sakamaki clan that touches my property is mine. In other words, leave." The woman now dubbed Louise spat. "The sow's _my _property, witch"

Ayato reached out to grab the girl's limp form but it was quickly gripped by Louise's hand " Oh, and let's not also forget, you're unalloyed to make any violent gestures, movements and etcera, while on my property, lest I kill you and you know I can."

Ayato tch'ed and finally backed off, seeing Louise thuroughly pissed. Kanato clenched his fists and walked away and so did Ayato but Laito looked back and vowed " We'll be back for her soon enough _witch." _Then walked away. Louise sighed, somedays she wondered why she didn't kill them off when she had the chance. Turning to the girl in her arms, her irrationation softened, and she began to walk off into her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guess who can't make a line? This author-chan!

So the first chapter is done and I'll get to the next whenever I have the time. I'll also _try _to make 'em longer but no promises. But please review, I wanna know what you think of my fic. Good, bad doesn't matter. I need to know


	2. Broken Plates and Fresh Tears

**I got reviews! Whoo! **

**Haruhi Suzuki1: Thanks so much for the support. But I don't think I want the Sakamaki to fall in love with her( not in a positive way, tho) but to see her as a object or tool they've become obsessed with so Yui can see that they're never going to change and it's solely up to her to move on with her life. Too much? Idk. **

**Guest: See comment above.**

Hello everyone it's me again but this time I've continued making a fic despite it being late. I am DeTErMINed to make this work. And I still can't make a line, but maybe when I become one of the masters, I'll be able to make a line. One day, Nerdy senpai, one day. Unfornately I don't own Diabolik Lovers but I own this fic and my OC, Louise. Please r/r and let's get into it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girl stirred awake, she noticed that she wasn't on the ground nor on her light pink bed in the Sakamaki mansion. She lied on a cozy mattress with a fluffy blanket with animals of all shapes and sizes embroidered on it. Tears of joy burst out of her eyes when she realized that she was no longer in the possession of those demons anymore.

"Looks like you woke up, huh" came a young woman's voice. She jumped at the sound, gripping at the blanket. "Careful now, the blanket's made out of very gentle material. Honestly I'm surprise it isn't a buncha string now." The girl blushed and let go of the colorful quilt.

"I-I'm sorry." She squeezed out, worried that the woman might hit her. "It's cool, just a blanket, I can always make a new one." The girl took time to inspect the woman's features. She had smooth dark macchiato skin, her face and body slender and her cheekbones were highlighted. Her hair was done up in an Afro and was a deep cerulean with violet at the tips. Her jade eyes were relaxed, like the rest of her posture. " My name's Louise Cisily, what's yours?" She asked. "I'm Yui, Yui Komori." Yui softly whispered. "Well, congrats, Ms. Yui. You are the very first sacrificial bride to have ever find _and _come to my land. How do you feel?" Louise said jokingly, laughing after she spoke.

Yui was, by all means shocked, although there wasn't a whole lot about Louise the Witch in the Sakamaki library, she'd imagined an terrifying yet motherly figure that played no games. But she got the exact opposite of that. " Um, good, I guess." She said unsure how to answer that. " Great! Now eat up" She said giving her a plate of eggs with a cup of water "and come see me in the kitchen which is downstairs." After giving Yui her meal, she patted her head and hopped out of the light yellow room.

Slowly but not too slowly, she ate and swallowed her food. If Reiji were here, he would turn his nose at her " My goodness, Yui. Have you not any manners, you eat like a pig". Yui shook her head and lightly blushed, she wasn't there anymore so she should have to worry about that anymore. Still, the fact that she's kind of close to the manor made her kind of scared. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, she should ask Louise to teach her magic! But would the church be okay with the that. _As long as I don't hurt anyone, I'll be okay _she innerly convinced herself.

Now _somewhat _convinced of herself, Yui grabbed her dishes and softly stepped down the carpeted stairs. "Um, Louise, may I wash my-ah!" She tripped over a rather large bump and dropped it the plate.

To her horror, it fell in slow motion before crashing into tiny little crystals all over the floor.

"Ah! Oh no! I-I'm so sorry, I'll clean this up right away" She frantically apologized, scared she might get mad and punish her. "No, don't touch it, you'll cut yourself" Louise turned with a broom and a dustpan in her hands. "You're not mad?" "Of course not! It's a plate and besides, I hated it." She laughed.

Yui blushed. Normally, if she were to even 'eat improperly', she might go a day without food. Lord in Heaven forbid she break anything, then she'd be at the mercy of Reiji, who didn't have any. But Louise was much more accommodating than they were, Yui felt bad for just crashing into her life just to save her own. " Um, I'm s-sorry for, uh." She began stuttering on her words. " What're you sorry for? Breaking a plate, I'm not gonna die or anything." She asked perplexed by her apologies. " For b-being s-selfish. I-I just c-crashed into your l-life to save my own."

By now, Yui began to cry, ever since she was trapped within the manor, she wasn't allowed to do anything. She'd been on the brink of death so many times, she stopped fearing it. But in this one moment, Louise has shown more _humanity_ than the Sakamakis ever did with her.

Yui cried not tears of sorrow or misery but out of _hope_, something she'd never think she feel again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think this was long enough. It was for me, took forever to just think about how Yui would react. Then it comes, she's gonna cry like Esidisi at a hat's drop. But I love her, and if I can't own DL, the least I can do is write her a fic making her strong (Manga Yui was better than Anime Yui, don't @ me) plz don't tho.


	3. Off on a Broom

I rise from my grave with a new chapter and ooh! Likes? A new comment? I like that!

**Haruhi Suzuki1: Thanks for understanding, and um, Louise is a girl. **

I also wanna say that, Yui deserves way better than what she gets bc she is a wholesome cinnamon roll bebe that _goes to church and reads her bible _and also she has committed zero wrongs to anybody and she tries her best and this is the very least I could do for a fictional character! But I don't own DiaLovers! I will be having a poll to decide what kind of magic Yui will have open form when I post this to let's say a week from then. Ok rant over let's get on with this fic

(I still can't make a line)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the past few weeks, Yui became quite acquired with the mysterious woman known as Louise. She had Yui help with maintaining her spot of land which shone way, _way _brighter than the vampire's did. It was weird but Yui didn't question it. The more she thought about it a lot of things about Louise were weird but the good kind of weird. She always had name for every plant in her garden, always floated (she said walking "would hurt the worms") and always had a trick up her sleeve.

But still, Yui was too shy to ask her to teach her magic. It was like every time she did, her insides would flip upside down and words wouldn't come out properly! It was so humiliating. "Ah crap, I'm all outta bifrise ." Came breaking Yui out of her thoughts. "Yui, I'm going to buy some stuff, you wanna come?" Louise called. Instantly, Yui perked up, she loved such trips. Despite it being so simple, she found them very relaxing. _Goodness, the Sakamakis bled me of my sense of fun, didn't they, _she thought to herself

"Yeah sure!" She replied, putting on a light pink sweater and shorts. _Now's my chance _She internally pumped herself up. She wasn't going to freeze every time, she had something to say! Determined to speak what was on her mind, she strutted outside to a Louise propping up her broom. "Um, Louise, m-may I, um, a-ask you s-something?" She stuttered out "Mhmm, go ahead" Louise replied stifling a small smile on her lips.

It was here and now that Yui took a deep breath and blurted "Canyouteachmemagicplease!?!" Finally Louise bursted out laughing, tears pricking her eyes. " Oh thank God, I'd thought you'd never ask!" In between chuckles. _Huh? She knew, _Yui thought "But if you knew, why didn't you just teach me?" She asked, clearly confused. "Cause that's illegal, I'm already skating on thin ice. I don't need to go to prison."

Yui decided against asking her why she was on thin ice. She didn't think she needed to know. "So what kind of magic do you wanna learn?" Louise asked. A confused "Huh?" escaped Yui's mouth, before She elaborated "I mean, there are so many different kinds you could learn. But it's completely up to you after all." " O-oh, well I just want to learn a magic that can protect me." She said unsure of herself. What kind of magic did she wanna learn?. Yui didn't want to hurt anyone, in fact she only wanted to help others. " M-maybe something I can use to help people?" She softly suggested.

A laugh ripped through Louise "Dang, even when you got the chance to become just a strong as me you're still kind." Yui blushed, it was always a fault of hers but it's not like she could've helped it! "Well, I think that the Supreme Fate Witch would know just which magic would be best for you! After all, she's one of my close good friends!"

"B-but I thought you were on thin ice?" Louise befuddled Yui. She couldn't understand her.

"It was one golden apple, I don't think it was _that _big of a deal." She waved her macchiato hand. "Anyways, get on the broom, Yui. I don't wanna spend all day talking like some old hag I know." She nodded and shakily hoped on the wood and cornstalk broom. "Arf!" it went and Louise leaned forward and whispered to it. "Wait a minute, did the broom- _aaaaaaaa!_" Yui lead off into screams, tightly hugging onto Louise who was laughing her head off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AAAH! *Getting up from casket* I ain't dead yet, ya ding-dongs! God, it took me so long to finish this bc o/ school and I forgot abt it when I was trying not to drown from school work. Now that it's summer I'll have more time to focus on this. Also, I snuck in a vine in one of the dialogues. Unless it's dialogue I will be referring to the Supreme Fate Witch as SFW ( she is also safe for work ). Bye for now, I'm going back to the swamp with the rest of the alligators. See ya later!


End file.
